My Anime Theories
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: Hey guys Animelover276 here with some theories I came up with. Some really make sense and some don't.
1. Fairy Tail- Theory 1

Chapter 1: Fairy Tail- Theory 1

**Me: Hey guys animelover276 back with another fanfic. Now, as you guys saw on the title, this fanfic is about the theories I have in certain animes, and I have A LOT! So without further ado, let's get started.**

**The first anime I have theories on is Fairy Tail. Now I have a few theories, but this theory is about Lucy's Mom Layla. Now I know you'll ask me "Tomaki why are you giving us a theory about Lucy's mom?" Well that's not the actual theory. This theory is about the day she died, July 7, X777. Now I know you guys haven't been thinking about it but I think her death is connected to the dragons disappearing since they vanished the same day.**

**It's not a coincidence that someone died the same day dragons disappeared. They're connected, and I think it was kinda explained during the Grand Magic Games arc.**

**Just so you know, these are not facts: they are my theories on what is going on.**

**Okay so you know that the dragons disappeared on July 7, X777, and Lucy's mom died that same day too. I believe during the Grand Magic Games arc, and I think it was in episode 175 where Igneel said something like "The Dragon King is upon us." Or something. Also there is something that is called The Eclipse Project, and in order for it to be complete, it needs a Celestial Wizard. Now I think that the people who created the Eclipse Project used Layla as some sort of sacrifice for the Dragon King, and all of the dragons had to participate in some sort of Dragon Festival.**

**So all of the dragons disappeared to go to this festival or something and I don't know what went on there but I know alot of Hell broke loose.**

**Now after the festival, no one really knows what happened to Layla or what to tell her husband and daughter, so they say that she died of an illness, which I think wasn't really true.**

**So what do you think about this theory? Review below and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Fairy Tail- Theory 2

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail- Theory 2

**Hey guys Animelover276 back here with another Theory. Now as you saw on the title, this is another theory about the anime Fairy Tail. So let's get started.**

**This theory is about that time in season 1 where Natsu and Gajeel were stuck behind some barrier because they were "over the age of 80", which gave us the question: Are they really over 80?**

**My answer: Hell to the damn no.**

**Here's my opinion on why they couldn't get through. The barrier said stone statues and everyone over the age of 80 can't pass. Now I know you guys had the idea that Natsu and Gajeel are immortal and they time travel, but that makes the whole situation even more confusing. My opinion is that the rule of being over 80 doesn't just apply to the age of the person, but also to the age of the magic.**

**Think about it: If you have read the manga, you would know that 400 years ago, the dragons taught humans how to kill them, therefore earning the title _Dragon Slayers_. So Dragon Slayer magic has been going on for 400 years, which makes it pretty old.**

**The over the age of 80 rule applies to the age of the wizard and magic.**

**I bet this seems confusing since you're gonna ask me "But Tomaki why could the others get through even though even though they have old magic?" I think that's because some of the wizards' magic were taught by people under 80(Like Lucy's mom taught her Celestial Magic, Ul taught Gray). Which makes me restate that earlier statement. I think it depends on the age of the wizard, magic, and the age of the person who taught that magic.**

**Does that make sense? I hope it does to you guys.**

**Sorry if I'm not making any sense though because I can't think straight. I believe i have bad luck today because at school, I tripped and fell on the bleachers(Don't laugh at me! That's what my friend did! Sometimes he's a jerk T_T).**

**Ahem anyway that's my theory on what happened there. So what do you think? Review below and I'll see you guys next time. Note: Sorry if I don't add more reasons. I'm not thinking straight.**


	3. A Rant About Scooby Doo

Chapter 3: Scooby Doo Mystery Incoporated- Theory 1

**Hey guys Animelover276 back here with another theory. Now this is about the show Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated. Now I know this isn't an anime but I have a few theories on this. Now let's get started.**

**Okay I like this show, but it's been taken over by romance and drama. I mean, every episode has some boy or girl trouble or something. Okay so this theory is about how the gang is breaking up(this might be true. I'm just giving my opinion) and everything that's been going on(Thanks romance.)**

**This chapter may be a rant about why I hate the romance and drama in the show.**

**Okay so I think everyone but Scooby and Daphne is to blame. If you're gonna ask me "But Tomaki why not blame Scooby and Daphne?" I know that ever since that prom episode, Scooby was kind of a douchebag, but he went back to his normal self. And Fred's the reason Daphne is so pissed off at him.**

**I'll start with Velma and Shaggy's relationship. I'll say this right now: I call it a relation_SHIT_. Wanna know why? Well it's because that Shaggy has to hide his relationship with Velma from Scooby because he's afraid that Scooby will get pissed off(Apparently he did) and I think that Velma is a little too bossy in this version of Scooby Doo. All she wants to do is be with Shaggy. And plus, she gets pretty pissed off when Shaggy is only kidding about stuff.**

**Let me kinda explain why she's so bossy. She always tells Shaggy to do what he doesn't want to do. For Example, in that one episode, she was tired of him saying _like_ alot and she told him to stop. At that part, I wanted to slap her in the face because that's Shaggy: he like saying the word _like_. You can't change that. Also she did get him new pants. In my opinion, he didn't look right in those pants. He looked like a moron.**

**I'm still not happy about who he chose. I know that Scooby and Velma were giving him pressure but come on. Really Shaggy: You choose a dog over a girl? What the hell. I really wish that Scooby was okay with them dating instead of being like "Why don't you wanna hang out with me Shaggy!?" Also, Shaggy was the reason that Velma hates him and Scooby so much. Scooby is just trying to be friends with Velma again.**

**Now enough about them, let's talk about Fred and Daphne. Like Scooby, I don't blame her for the gang breaking up: I only blame Fred, Velma, and Shaggy. It's their fault.**

**Okay I gotta say this: Fred is a fucking idiot. The only damn thing he cares about is traps. That's just fucking annoying. Whenever one of his traps doesn't work, he gets all depressed and shit. FRED JONES YOU CAN MAKE ANOTHER ONE FOR GOD'S SAKE! Weird thing is, when Daphne isn't with him, he gets all lovesick, and whenever Daphne mentions it to him, he says something like "Oh it's not uncommon for friends to worry about each other right?" Plus, whenever he and Daphne are alone and Fred brings the others along, he says "Oh we're all friends so why can't we all hang out together?"**

**Fred do you love Daphne or not?**

**I know that they were engaged that one time, but Fred was a jerkish fiancee and left Daphne to go look for his parents. Everyone: If you wanna be a good fiance, don't cheat on the one you love, and don't leave them only to go look for your parents.**

**Final message: Fred is just oblivious when it comes to love.**

**So what do you guys think about my little rant about the show? I like it, there just needs to be more mysteries instead of drama. Really: _What's New Scooby Doo_ and the other classic Scooby Doo shows are so much better. I hope you agree with me. So until next time, this is animelover276 signing out.**


	4. Why I feel bad for Miku-chan

Chapter 4: Vocaloid- ACUTE & ReAct

**Me: Hey guys animelover276 back here with another theory. Now these next few chapters are probably gonna be about the most famous Japanese group ever. That's right: I'm talking about Vocaloid. Now I know this isn't an anime, but I want Vocaloid to be an anime.**

**Now this is about what happened in the songs ACUTE and ReAct. This may probably turn into a "Why you should do this" thing so sorry about that.**

**Okay so I think that the only one you should feel sorry for is Miku(See what I'm talking about). I'm not saying you should I'm just giving out reasons why.**

**Okay so we all know what happens in ACUTE right? Well here's my explanation on it:**

**Kaito and Miku are engaged(We know this because of the ring Miku is wearing), even thought Kaito loves Luka. Miku knows this(In my opinion) and asks Kaito "Who do you love more?" Now Miku thinks that Kaito is going to say that he loves her more, and that's what he said.**

**Although that was a lie.**

**That's where the lyrics "The one I now love is my new love relationship."(Luka) and when it came to "That love was play after all.", I believe he was referring to his relationship with Miku. So that leads me to the conclusion that Kaito never really loved Miku at all. He was just playing with her feelings.**

**You see now why I feel bad for her. Kaito you jerk.**

**So while she was with Kaito, Luka got a call from Miku, and during the call Kaito interfered, and then Miku, heartbroken and betrayed, knew exactly what was going on. So she went to Luka's place holding a knife in her hands. She approached the two and hugged Kaito while crying. But she hide the smirk she wore. So then Luka gets the message when she sees the knife, and Miku commits suicide. Also in the last bit, when she said "I will take everything from you. Him, your memories, and anything else.", that tells us that she took Kaito with her.**

**Now the reason why I feel sorry for Miku is because she is betrayed by both of her best friends. Now I may be a Kaito fangirl, and I don't feel bad for Kaito because he was a freaking jerk. I don't feel bad for Luka because even though she felt bad about the betrayal, she still dated Kaito.**

**Now let's move on to ReAct.**

**As we may know, that is the sequel, and that song tells about a love triangle between Miku, Rin, and Len. Len sees that there's something wrong with Miku, and he tries to help her, but she doesn't want his help. The reason why is because she knows how close Rin and Len are, and she doesn't want the events of ACUTE to react again(You see where the title came from?), and she knows it's gonna ruin their relationship.**

**Rin, on the other hand, is pissed off that Len is completely ignoring her and paying so much attention to Miku. So she's convinced that Len is in love with Miku. So then she tries to do the same thing Miku tried in ACUTE: commit suicide. But at the end of the song, Miku reveals what happened to her in the past and Rin forgives her.**

**Now you would feel bad for Miku in this because she's the fucking center of attention. She's still suffering from a betrayal and she refuses help from someone who has a great relationship with someone else, and she doesn't want to ruin in.**

**You would kind of feel bad for Len since Miku isn't letting him help her, but you know why she's refusing his help. Besides, he keeps ignoring Rin. You would kind of feel bad for Rin because she's being ignored by Len. No offense, but in this song, she acts like a douchebag in my opinion(Gomen ne Rin fans)**

**So that's my opinion on what happened in ACUTE and ReAct and my opinions on why I feel bad for Miku. So what do you guys think? Do you agree with me and feel bad for Miku or do you disagree and tell me why you feel bad for someone else. Review below and I'll see you guys next time. This is animelover276 signing out.**


	5. D Gray Man and Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 5: D Gray Man and Kingdom Hearts

**Hey guys animelover276 here with another theory. This theory is about how D Gray Man can fit in with Kingdom Hearts, even though it's not Disney. So here we go.**

**Okay so I could easily relate this awesome anime to Kingdom Hearts. Let's say that Innocence is a part of light. And the light of Innocence is connected to Kingdom Hearts somehow. So the Earl wants to destroy Kingdom Hearts and by doing so, he destroys Innocence, thinking it would weaken Kingdom Hearts(Remember: Innocence is connected to Kingdom Hearts).**

**Meanwhile, the Exorcists, who use their Innocence as a weapon(I think), fight the Earl to protect the remaining Innocence, and therefore, protect Kingdom Hearts. Their job is kind of similar to the Keyblade Wielders' job because think of the Exorcists as warriors of light like Keyblade Wielders are. Their hearts are full of light, but some are trying to fight off the darkness in their hearts(Kanda I'm talking to you) and the Earl's heart is completely full of darkness.**

**Also, to destroy Innocence, he uses these creatures of darkness called Akuma, which is something like the Heartless. It makes sense because we have all kinds of creatures from darkness. We got Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed.**

**The Clan of Noah are just the Earl's pawns of darkness, who he also uses to destroy Innocence, and those who walk the path of light. This would work well with Kingdom Hearts because there are a bunch of pawns for darkness. For Example, Terra was Xehanort's pawn and look where that moron ended up(Terra is an idiot! He keeps allying himself with Disney villains!), and Xemnas used the Organization only to complete their own Kingdom Hearts.**

**The ones who want to take over Kingdom Hearts(Maleficent, Xehanort, etc), are the Earl's enemies as well as the Exorcists and the Keyblade Wielders, and they(ugh I can't say it)work together to defeat the Earl(Now you know why I didn't want to say it).**

**Here's also how D Gray Man is similar to Kingdom Hearts: They both have sad plots. People keep dying in D Gray Man and they get turned into Akuma and Allen lost his arm once(Oops. Spoilers for those who haven't gotten that far), and in Kingdom Hearts: everybody has a hard life. Roxas felt betrayed by Axel, Sora keeps losing track of where Riku is, Kairi is just the fucking damsel in distress, Terra is possessed by Xehanort, Ventus is sleeping in Castle Oblivion, Aqua is trapped in darkness, Xion was only a puppet.**

**Very sad plots.**

**So anyway that's my theory on how D Gray Man can fit so well with Kingdom Hearts, even though it's not Disney. What o you guys think? Do you agree or disagree. Review below and I'll see you guys next time. This is animelover276 signing out.**


	6. Criticizing D Gray Man

Chapter 6: Criticizing D Gray Man

**Hey guys animelover276 back and like the title said, I'm here to criticize D Gray Man. Probably meaning I'm gonna tell you guys what I hate about it.**

**Okay here's one thing that's been bothering me: Why the fuck is the anime trying to kill Kanda? I'm just wondering because whenever we see him, he's mostly getting stabbed or wounded of some sorts and HE ALMOST DIES! Really anime; Do you want Kanda dead or not?**

**I think the creator is like "Hey let's kill Kanda." Then he's like "Wait no let's let him live. I'll find another time to kill him." I don't like it. When Kanda gets hurt in someway, ten seconds later, he's like "Let's go." AS THOUGH NOTHING HAPPENED! I swear this guy must be fucking immortal.**

**Personally I don't like Kanda because of his jerkish attitude, but I also don't want him to die. I just got into D Gray Man last week and I'm already on the episode where Kanda finishes his battle with Skinn Bolic and the room is destroyed. The first thing that came to my mind was**

**"Has the anime finally succeeded in killing Kanda?"**

**I just finished that episode and that question is still on my mind. I don't care if I don't like him, I don't want him to die(he looks too much like the Vocaloid Gakupo. I wonder if the creator was a huge Vocaloid fan and then Kanda showed up.)**

**Okay enough about Kanda here's another thing.**

**EVERYBODY KEEPS CRYING!**

**Come on people this isn't _Attack On Titan_(Everyone cries in Attack On Titan). I mean sure it was necessary to cry when sad things happen but it's really getting annoying. I can understand Krory crying because he misses Eliade, and Lenalee because she thought that Allen was dead, but EVERYONE ELSE STOP CRYING! THE WORLD IS NOT GONNA BLOW UP IN A MATTER OF DAYS!(Probably)  
><strong>

**I don't care if you readers say bad stuff in the comments, I'm just giving out my own opinion. I understand some situations when they need to cry, but sometimes, the crying is not needed. I hope you guys agree with me.**

**So what do you guys think? You probably hate me for hating D Gray Man that much. Would I hate it if I have a D Gray Man OTP(You probably know who it is?) Review below and I'll see you guys next time. This is animelover276 signing out.**


	7. If Xehanort wasn't in Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 7: If Xehanort wasn't in Kingdom Hearts

**Hey guys animelover276 back again with another theory. This is about what would happen if Xehanort wasn't in Kingdom Hearts.**

**Now, as you may know, Xehanort is the main antagonist of the game. He's the cause of what the hell is happening. And if you're a new Kingdom Hearts fan and you're play KH1, sorry for spoiling this but Ansem is not the main antagonist. Anyway here's what would happen.**

**If Xehanort wasn't in Kingdom Hearts, he would never have trained Ventus to wield a Keyblade. Therefore, not making him rip the darkness out of the kid's heart. Meaning Vanitas and the Unversed would never have been born. I say Unversed as well because I recall Vanitas saying that the Unversed come from him.**

**Anyway that would never have Xehanort bring Ventus to Destiny Islands and Ventus's heart wouldn't have been fixed by a newborn Sora(For those who don't know, Sora was born that same night). And then Ventus would never have met Terra and Aqua and be trained by Master Eraqus.**

**If Xehanort wasn't in Kingdom Hearts, Terra wouldn't have been his pawn of darkness, and he and Aqua would have been made Keyblade Masters instead of it just being Aqua. Since the Unversed aren't there and there's no Master Xehanort, they wouldn't need to travel to different worlds to look for the damn guy.**

**Leading up to the worlds. If Xehanort wasn't in Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Riku, and Kairi would never be able to wield Keyblades and Sora and Riku might not probably meet Kairi because she might still be in Radiant Garden. I say might because there's also Maleficent and she might try to take over Radiant Garden and turn it into Hollow Bastion. So there's a slight chance that Kairi may come to Destiny Islands and meet Sora and Riku.**

**Back to my theory. If Xehanort wasn't in Kingdom Hearts, Terra would never have visited Destiny Islands and give Riku the power to wield the Keyblade. Therefore, not giving Riku the idea that there might be other worlds. I know in KH1 that he said Kairi was the reason that he had the idea, but in Dream Drop Distance, he said something like "And it's all thanks to him."**

**The _him_ is Terra people! Not Kairi.**

**If Xehanort wasn't in Kingdom Hearts, Roxas, Namine, and Xion would never have been born and Organization XIII wouldn't exist(Because Xehanort was the reason that members 2-8 turned into Nobodies) and Ansem the Wise would still rule over Radiant Garden and not give a fuck about revenge.**

**If Xehanort wasn't in Kingdom Hearts, the worlds wouldn't be swallowed by darkness(Probably), and King Mickey wouldn't go see what the hell was going on. And the entire universe would probably be fucked up now.**

**SEE HOW HUGE XEHANORT'S ROLE IS!?**

**All of that shit would happen if that guy wasn't in Kingdom Hearts, and the games would be completely useless and boring, and Tetsuya Nomura wouldn't make alot of money off of it(He's still got Final Fantasy though). In short, if Xehanort wasn't in Kingdom Hearts, all of the shit that happened wouldn't have happened.**

**Trying thinking it that way.**

**So what did you guys think? Review below and I'll see you guys next time. This is animelover276 signing out.**


	8. Yui

Chapter 8: Yui

**Hi guys animelover276 back again with another theory. Here is my theory about Yui from Sword Art Online(If you forgot, she's that cute little girl who calls Kirito and Asuna Mommy and Daddy.)**

**Okay, I have to admit. When I first saw her in the forest, I kind of had a little feeling that she was Kirito and Asuna's daughter from the future.**

**I know you don't usually get that idea at first, but I did. That idea was clear in my head when she started calling them her parents(And of course, I thought that was pretty adorable of her).**

**I'm getting off topic am I?**

**Anyway, I believe that she is their daughter from the future. I kind of had that idea because she looks a bit like Asuna in my opinion and her hair color is almost the exact same shade as Kirito's. It's just a bit lighter.**

**So I'm saying that she lost her parents in some tragic accident, and she asked this guy to help her because she wants to see them again. After alot of begging, he finally helps her out by offering to send her to a time where both of her parents were alive. So then she was sent back in time to year 2023(I think that's when the game was launched. Please correct me if I got the year wrong).**

**And then she searched the entire game just to look for them. During the transfer back in time, there was a bug that wiped her memory. But when Kirito and Asuna introduced themselves, she somehow remembered that those were her parents' names, but she didn't say anything because she still was unsure. So she called them Mommy and Daddy.**

**When she killed that monster(I forgot the name), she told them that she was really a program. Maybe something in the transfer wiped her memory and made her think that she was a program. And since she was stuck in the system for so long(That was because of the transfer as well. It got her stuck in the system), she also gained access to do all of the things that normal people can't do.**

**So that's my theory about Yui. So what do you think? Do you agree or disagree. Review below and I'll see you guys next time.**


	9. Sekai's Pregnancy

Chapter 9: Sekai's pregnancy

**Hey guys Tomaki here and I have another theory for you guys. This theory focuses on the anime known as School Days, which I know as one of the worst animes ever. But the last episode makes the series worth watching and the ending made the anime better. Anyway this is about Sekai and if I believe she was pregnant or not.**

**Okay, about Sekai. . . . I really didn't believe she was actually pregnant, and there are multiple hints that proves this.**

**Okay since Makoto and Sekai had sex in episode. . . . what like 4 or 5, if she was really pregnant, she would have known signs in episode 8 or 9, instead of at the last minute(episode 11). Besides, between those episodes, we don't really know how much time has passed. It could have probably been a month or two. That's kind of the time when women have signs that could possibly say that they are pregnant(I'm not married so how the hell would I know?)**

**And also, if she was pregnant, wouldn't she go to the hospital first and then tell Makoto?**

**I know that some of you might say "Tomaki what if she was pregnant? She threw up in the sink." If you recall, earlier that episode, she did nothing but curl up into a ball, not eating, not sleeping, not even going to the bathroom. She just sat there.**

**I still believe she should have gone to the hospital. I mean, I know she didn't trust Katsura and all, but still if she thought she was pregnant, wouldn't she go to the hospital to see? I mean she could prove Katsura wrong with just that evidence.**

**I believe she wasn't pregnant, but in a delusional mental state. She became that way because she found out about Makoto fucking other girls, and being in a delusional state can really make you believe some really fucked up shit.**

**One example of this was in the Vocaloid song _Moonlit Bear_, where Miku thought newborn Rin and Len were a pair of apples, and their mother(Meiko) was a bear.**

**I swear, characters like Sekai keep me away from high school dramas. Just like Rosario + Vampire keeps me away from harem animes, and Soul Eater keeps me away from animes with cheesy endings(Have you seen the last episode?)**

**In short, Sekai is a lying little bitch who seriously got what she deserved. So what did you think of this theory? I'll try to have the next theory out soon because my mind has run out of anime/manga/videogame theories, so it might be a while. Anyway until the next theory, I'll catch you guys later.**


	10. Arslan's Biological Parents

Chapter 10: Arslan's biological parents

**Hey you guys and I'm back with another theory. This theory is about a recent anime called The Herioc Legend of Arslan. I'll be talking about whether or not the anime's protagonist, Arslan, is really the prince of the kingdom of Pars or not. Also be sure to follow, favorite, and review to tell me what you think. So let's get started. Please be warned that if you have just started the series, then be prepared for some spoilers.**

**Okay when I first saw Queen Tahamenay and found out that she's Arslan's mother, I found it to be a possiblity that he's the prince, but once I saw Andragoras, I straight up said "Hold on! You and her made _THAT_!?"(This was literally what I said). I honestly found it hard to believe that Andragoras's and Tahamenay's genes made that sweet little boy, which made me believe that they're not his biological parents.**

**One thing that had me thinking was the resemblance. I think people would argue saying that Tahamenay's hair is white when it's actually a really light blonde, and her eye color isn't a royal blue shade like Arslan's. Plus Andragoras's hair and eyes are both black. Now if you remember the science of genetics, the child must have at least inherited at least one physical trait from one of the parents, and in Arslan's case, he doesn't have black or light blonde hair, and his eyes aren't black or light blue. So that's one thing to think about.**

**Another thing is that in the later episodes of the anime, Arslan states that he has lived outside the palace until his nursemaid and her husband got into an accident. My question is what prince lives outside the fucking palace!? None so it doesn't make sense. And in the last week's episode(episode 13), he states that he had no idea that he was the prince until he started living in the palace.**

**If you combine that with the fact that he's not the prince by bloodline, that just makes him a regular Parsian. Seriously, the hints in these later episodes just scream that he's not a prince in general. He's not the rightful prince by bloodline nor is he Andragoras and Tahamenay's child. In my opinion, I think his biological parents were his "nursemaid and her husband" and his "nursemaid" was possibly a former servant of the palace, possibly one of Tahamenay's servants, and when the nursemaid died, Tahamenay just said "Fuck it" and took Arslan in, but that's just my opinion on this. We won't know until the series explains the subject further since the recap episode(13.5) didn't give us jack shit.**

**Anyway what do you think of this theory? If you're thinking about whether or not you should watch the series, in all honesty please do so. It's a very entertaining anime and one of the best I've seen(well besides Assassination Classroom, which is my favorite) and it really keeps you wondering what's gonna happen in the next episode. Anyway I'm Tomaki and I'll catch you guys later.**


End file.
